My Guilty Pleasure
by CaleighWho
Summary: When Gill thinks she has finally found true love in her DC, something happens completely out of the blue. Gill is left heartbroken, whereas Janet has some new news... Inspired by the beautiful, talented, Amieefran's awesome music video about Gill/Rachel/Janet. I tried to keep it rated T. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfiction is rather confusing so im sorry about that! :D**

**Inspired by the beautiful, talented, Amieefran's awesome music video about Gill/Rachel/Janet. Hope you don't mind me doing one 3**

**Now, I'm very much English, but I have used the word "Mom" because of the northen accent Rachel has, it sounds like she says "Mom". Just thought I would let you know.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I don't own Scott & Bailey ( :[ ) **

"You're a knob!" Janet said to her friend as she heaved her guts out. "You are a knob. You are an all singing, all dancing, fully paid-up member of the knob club." She exaggerated. Rachel groaned, from behind closed doors, kneeling down at the toilet. "How many times have we had this conversation lately, Rach?" She moaned in a motherly manner, over Rachels groaning and gagging. "If ya can't be nice, then..." Rachel tried to start a sentence, but failing rather miserably. "You can drink till the cows come home, please do, just not on an empty stomach!" She watched as her friend finally opened the door and came out, looking a right miserable mess.

"Erh..." Rachel moaned again, wipping her mouth with a tissue. She sighed out as she walked towards Janet and stood right infront of her, eyes frowning. "Do I smell?" Rachel asked, watching Janet lean back a little and let a smile almost take over her face. "You should stand downwind of her majesty if you should find yourself in her immediate vicinity." Janet raised an eyebrow. "Have you got any perfume on ya?" Rachel begged. "That won't work." Janet stated. "Your just smell like a transgender brick layer. What were you doing anyway?"  
"My sisters mate, er, Julie, Already cocked up 3 marriages, why do it ag-...? Actually I know why she does it again. She likes having Hen partys." Janet laughed as Rachel spoke. "Level 27." Rachel shook her head. "Oh!" Janets eye's went big, her facial expression showing all signs of bad. "Up the bridge water tower?"  
"Mmm..." Rachel nodded, admiring the weeping cut on her forhead. "Full of tossers."  
"Nice..."

"So, Obviously, inevitably, me and our Alison spent the evening shouting shit at each other." Rachels eyes welled up. "Why?" Janet questioned. Rachel sniffed back the tears and shook her head. "So I walk out, I don't even know how I got home, never mind how I did this!" She pushed a little bit of pressure onto the bruised cut on her forehead. "But on the plus side, I did wake up in my own bed."  
"What were you arguing about?"  
"She doesn't want me to visit my mom. She said if I visit her, if I have anything to do with her, then she'll never speak to me again. Im like; Mmm, Is that a promise?"  
"So you walked out with all the dignity."  
"For a woman, with most my skirt tucked in my knickers; yeah probably."

Janet shook her head. Rachels chin went wobbly as she almost released a tear. "How?" She murmed. Her friend gave a sympathetic smile. Janets arms reached out and gripped Rachels waste, pulling her closer. She planted a gentle, yet passionate kiss on Rachels cold lips. Rachel soon let a soft moan escape her mouth, making Janet smile into the kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut, daringly. Janets hands explored Rachels baggy grey top, sending hot shivers down her spine. Rachel ulled away, looking serious yet wanting more. "We can't," Rachel whispered. "Gill might walk in." Janet released Rachel. "Oh shit yeah, I'm sick of sneaking around!" She moaned. "I can't tell Gill. She's been through enough without me having to hurt her. I loved her once but, when I found out you liked me how I like you... I couldn't just ignore it."  
"I know." Janet smiled, reassuring her friend that everything would be fine.

"Right, Come on Robin." Rachel laughed, poking Janet in her sides. "Let's go fight crime in gothem city!" She said, with a put-on, funny voice. "Hey? How come i'm Robin?" Janet asked, collecting her items and jumping off the side. "What does that make you? The joker?"  
"Piss Off, I'm Batman." Rachel flung the door open, slowly walking out of it, dreading the dead station. "Oh how we'll laugh!" Janet giggled, also using a funny voice.

**X-X-X**

Gill sat in her office, watching Kevin play with a ball of blue tack instead of doing his paperwork. She just shook her head and laughed sarcastically. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't change Kevin. And to be honest, she wouldn't change him for the world! She was waiting for the girl of her dreams to walk past her window, giving Gill the happiness and hope she needed to get through the day.

"So if I'm Robin and you're Batman... Does that make Kevin The Joker?" Janet laughed towards Rachel, saying it loud enough for Kevin to hear. "Oi! I'm Superman!" He said, poking out his tongue. "We aren't going through the whole of the Avengers Kev," Rachel joked, slumping into her seat after chucking her coat and bag on the floor, underneath her desk.

Gill stood in her door frame, watching as Rachel Bailey glance her way, smiling. "Erm, Rachel." Gill stuttered out. "My office, please." Rachel stood up from her desk, pretending to look annoyed, as Mitch shook his head. She still had to pretend she loved Gill. She did, just not how she loved Janet. Janet made Rachel feel alive, more alive than Nick or Sean ever had! Gill moved out the way, letting Rachel past as she walked into her office.

**X-X-X**

"Ma'am?" Rachel asked, as Gill closed the blinds and locked the door. On the outside of the office, everyone heard the door lock. "Should we all leave the room? Ya know, let them get to it!" Lee joked, with a hint of seriousness. Everyone knew about Gill and Rachel, even though they tried not to let the secret escape, pretty much the whole of MIT knew. "I think we should, Early lunch maybe?" Janet suggested. They all nodded and walked down to the canteen.

**X-X-X**

Rachel rushed over to Gill, spun her around and pressed her against the door, kissing her with all the passion she had. Although she was touching Gill and sending spine chilling signs down her back, she couldn't get Janet off her mind. Everything she done, every touch she made, ever squeal, reminded her of Janet. She was stuck in her mind, but the truth was, Rachel liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me months to upload this chapter! Had writers block soooo bad! Anyway, its probably rubbish! This chapter is a bit... sexual... but its not THAT bad. I promise :) As per usual, its for the Scott & Bailet lot who I can't live without!**

**Oh and Hayley... IM NOT A SEXUAL PERSON!**

**Enjoy! **

Janet watched Rachel carefully as she picked at her food, with a fork. The expression on her face was half way between sad and angry. She balanced her head on her fist. "You alright mate?" Janet asked, trying to make eye contact with the brunette but failing misserbly. Rachel gulped back on-coming tears before looking up to Janet. "Nothing." She managed to stutter out, voice a little wobbly and broken. "No its not, tell me whats up." Janet said in her best mothering voice. Brine escaped through her eyes as a long held sigh was released. "Its Gill," She whispered, protecting the rest of the world from hearing this. "Shes - I think..." Her voice broke, as more frozen tears built up in her eyes. "Alright, lets get you away from prying eyes." Janet got Rachel out of the chair she was so comfterbly slouched into, whilst she cried out her emotions.

**X-X-X**

Rachel immediately rushed to the toilets, gagging and vomiting. "Oh shit, Rach!" Janet went to her side, dumping her bag next to Rachels. She gently moved back Rachels silky brunette hair, holding it out of the way as her best friend - and more - projected her puke. "What on earth is wrong with you?!" Janet exclaimed. Rachel sat up from having her head half way down the toilet. Janet caught a quick glimpse of tears in Rachels eyes. "I drank myself to sleep last night," Rachel managed to speak, inbetween gasps for air. "I... I don't think I matter to Gill anymore!" She broke down again, feeling the pain rise up in her stomach. "Thats stupid!" Janet pushed off the floor, and made her way over to the mirror and sinks. She could see Rachel sobbing, in the mirror. "Why would you evern think that?! I've seen the way she looks at you, Rac-"  
"Why are you getting so stressed and agitated?" Rachel said each word louder and louder as she went along the sentence, screeching the last word. "Because I love you Rachel! And you chose her over me and it kills me seeing you with her, knowing what you get up to in her office... It sickens me!"

Rachels soft groans of illness faded as she stood up and faced the blonde woman, teary eyes locked on teary eyes. Her mouth opened as if she was to speak, yet no words came out. Her cheeks went bright red, making her cheek bones obvious. "You... you love me?" She stuttered, watching Janet turn away in embarrasment. "Well, you're not just a cheap shag." Janet finally spoke after a long moment of pure silence. Rachel giggled a little, accidently releasing another tear. "Aren't I?"  
"No." Janet sighed. "You're not to me." She walked towards Rachel, aiming to hold her hands tight but Rachel backed away.  
"But I am. I'm shagging Gill, I'm shagging you, and just last week I was shagging Sean!" Rachel gasped for air. "I'm... Gill doesn't even have proper genuine feelings towards me, and I feel used because I loved her." Rachel cried out all her emotions to her best friend, her lover, the one she was stabbing in the heart with her words. Janet couldn't stand seeing Rachel so upset and damaged. Even though she knew Rachel belonged with her, snuggling up in each others arms like they did the other night, she realised how much Rachel love and cherished Gill.

"I love her, Jan." Rachel managed to say through her crys. "Then why did you go behind her back and sleep with me?" Janet said, in her best interview voice, hinted with jealousy. "I..." Rachel started, loosing words to say, not knowing how to word the sentence. "You make me feel alive, and special, like you care about me. Gill doesn't give me that. As soon as shes done with me, she practically pushed me out the door, telling me to get out before Sammy sees I'm there. But you... It was almost like you wanted to get caught." A small grin arose on both their faces. "Your screams, and moans, its like you didn't care if Elise or Taisie walked in on us, because you wanted to show me off. Prove to everyone that I was yours! I felt wanted." She watched as Janet moved towards her, hearts connecting, pulling the two bodys closer. God, how she longed for that body! "I... I do love you. Janet Scott. I do."  
"But..."  
"But Gill, She just, when I'm with her I feel like I belong there. She treats my like shit though. I just can't hurt her! Shes been through so much already..."

**X-X-X**

"Tell me about Rachel Bailey." Julie asked Gill, tipping on the heel of her stunning red shoes. "'Ey, keep your hands off her, shes mine!" Gill replied, giggling slightly as she thought about the interment moments they share. "Thats not what she told me..." Julie stirred, rather enjoying the painful look on her friends face. She looked questioning yet hurt. Like she had an awful feeling about what she was going to say. "Let me explain," Julie sighed.

**X-X-X**

She had Janet pushed firmly against the wall as their lips collided. Her hands explored the older womans body, making her release a squeal. All the previous comments has been stored to the back of their minds. All that mattered now was there and then. Rachel lifted up Janet, causing her to laugh into the kiss, she then wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist. Suddenly, the toilet door flung wide open, and in stormed a raging Gill, face wet with salty tears. Rachel pulled away from Janet quickly, her heart beating wildly, gasping for air. "...Shit." She almost whispered.

**And I leave you on a cliff hanger... not a very good cliff hanger but hey ho! :P**

**Review and I'll give you a *Gill hug* 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is rubbish, it was better but my computer deleted it all so I had to restart :( Please leave a review as this is the last chapter!**

**For the Scott & Bailey lot! Love you guys xxx**

"Gill..." Rachel moved closer to her boss, only to be slapped away. "Julie told me about your little affair." Gill said dryly. "What? How does she know?" Janet asked, earning a deathly look from Gill. "Well, Janet, Your 'lover' told her." She snapped. "What?" Janet said, towards Rachel, feeling betrayed. "I didn't! I swear, I told no-one."  
"Right, so when you never told her that you were about to shag the hottest woman around? And that it wasn't who she thought it would be?" Gill showed them the text Julie had recieved from Rachel, an hour before the pair had 'done it' in the spare room of Janets family home. "I don't remember sending that... Honestly, Janet, I don't." Rachel promised. Janet rolled her eyes. _What did it matter now, anyway?!_ She thought. _She knows now, It's all fucked up!_ "Save your pathetic lies Rachel!" Gill sniggered before storming back out the loos.

Rachel stood there, not knowing what to say. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Janet sobbing quietly. "Jan don't, don't cry." She pulled her closer and hugged her tight. For once, just once, she will fix the shit she started. "Do you think she would have told everyone, in the office?" Janet murmered. Rachel thought for a moment. _Shit, she would..._ "No, of course not." She lied, cuddling the older woman tighter.

**X-X-X**

"Boss," Lee started, as soon as Gill entered the room. He ignored the mascara stains on her cheek. "Someone at reception is asking to speak to you." "I don't care, to be honest, Lee!" She slammed her office door shut, releasing tears as she did so. "Whats up with her?" Kevin asked. Half the office rolled their eyes and shrugged. Janet and Rachel rushed in after, attracting the eyes of the office. "Is the boss in there?" Rachel asked, pointing to Gills office. Andy nodded. The pair barged in, to find a broken woman, crying into her desk. "Janet," Rachel turned on the spot to face her. "Give us a minute will ya? Please." Janet done as obliged and walked over to her desk.

"Scotty, what was all that about?" Kevin pestered. "Nothing, don't worry." She answered not looking into the eyes of him, she knew it would break her down. "God, You three look like you've had some sort of bitch fight..." he mumbled as he sat back down.

"Gill..." Rachel sort of whispered. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Gill looked up from her head in her arms. "Did you shag her, Janet? Did you shag in the toilets, before I walked in?" She got it out straight. Watching Rachels face turn worried, she stood up, eye to eye. "No." She stuttered, hiding the shake in her voice. "Would you have? If I didn't 'interrupt'?"  
"I don't know." Rachel sighed. _Wrong answer, sherlock!_ She thought. "No! Of course not!"  
"Even though you have before."  
"What, no, we haven't! Look, I'm sorry ok!"  
"Sorry for what? Shagging one of my best mates? Lying to my face? Betraying me?"

Janet knocked on the door, interrupting the 'couple'. "Is everything alright?" She asked, weakly. _Stupid question. Course its bloody not!_ "I mean.. Erm, Look Gill, What happened between us meant nothing! Just stupid, meaningless sex!" _Not helping Janet..._ Rachel thought. "We're both sorry, and don't blame Rachel! It's not her fault, she didn't feel loved."  
"Are you trying to blame me?" Gill shouted, Gaining a few prying eyes. "No, thats not what I meant!" Janet fought back on behalf of the bewildered Rachel.  
"Get out! Now! Leave, both of you, go home!"  
"Gill, you can't do this! It's got nothing to do with the job! You can't fire us."  
"Just go! NOW!" Janet grabbed Rachels hand and dragged her out the office. Gill slammed the door behind them.

"What was that about?" Mitch asked, watching Rachel sob as she picked up her bag and coat. "Fuck off Mitch." She managed to curse. "What did I do?" he said, a little high pitched. "Mitch, It doesn't matter ok." Janet mumbled, gripping Rachels hand as they walked out the door. Kevins face perked up once he realised they were holding hands. "Wait, Rach, are you and Janet... an item?" He asked, shocked. She shrugged. "What about the boss?" He digged deeper, nosey kid. "We hit a bit of a blip. Just, tell her I'm sorry, will ya?" He nodded, shocked expression on his face. The pair walked out, unsure of what would happen next. Gill really had lost it with them. She never would of fired them, she must be so upset. Surely, she will come to her senses and tomorrow she will be begging for them to come back.

Kevin looked around the office as the sharp feeling of awkwardness hit the air. Mitch was doing his goldfish impression, Andy had anger shinning through, Lee was trying to peak in Gill office and Pete had only just caught up on all the drama. The cold silence was killing Kevin. "So," He started. "Anyone for an early lunch?"

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, The story just wasn't going anywhere! **

**Anyway, please leave a review, they mean the world to me xox**


End file.
